Golh sports are the sports for the 21 st century. The golher plays the golfrisbee on the golfrisbee course according to the golf rules. As shown in FIG. 1A, FIG. 2A, FIG. 2Q and FIG. 2R, golhers swivel the golh club 2 to launch the golfrisbee disk 1 to fly into the golfrisbee basket 18. The core technologies of golh sport are golfrisbee 1, golh club 2 and golfrisbee basket 18.
As shown in FIG. 1A, the golh is the hybrid golf sport constituted of golfrisbee 1 and golfball 15. The golh sport is to swivel the golh club 2 to launch the golfrisbee 1 to fly and throw the golfball 15. The golfrisbee 1 is thrown into the golfrisbee basket 18 with the golh club 2. The flag 18f is at the top of the golfrisbee basket 18. The flag 18f is not only to mark the destination and basket/hole number but also to be the indication of the wind direction and wind speed. The golh player needs to adjust the way to throw the golfrisbee to compensate the influence of the wind direction and wind speed. The golfball 15 is to be thrown to the hole then putt the ball 151 to roll into the hole or portable hole 6 with the golh club. The golh is the long drive of golf playing with the golfrisbee disk 1 and golfball 15. The flying distance of the golfrisbee 1 is compatible with the conventional golf ball.
The golfrisbee 1 throwing process is more like the hand-throwing disk. It looks beautiful just like the ballet dancer spinning on the stage. Therefore, we refer the golfrisbee to be the ballet in the sky. The sports of golh, handisc, and basedisc, etc are the new sports derived from our inventions golfrisbee and golfball.
The golfrisbee has the soft-landing essential characteristic which makes it is safe to play golfrisbee in the park. Playing in the golh course, multiple groups of golhers can play at the same hole/basket without safety concern. Multiple groups of golhers share the golh course price. Golh does not need the tee-time. It increases the usage of the golh course. It is safe to play golfrisbee in the public park. The golh played in the park is the Park Golh. In the park, the city government pays the green fee and it is free to play the golh in the park. The park golh will make the golh popular. The course golh is Green Golf and the park golh is the Free Golf.
The golh club launches the golfrisbee just as the human hand throws the flying disk. The soft-landing is the essential characteristics of the flying disk. Therefore, there is no impact force applied to the flying disk in both the launching and landing process. The golh can play the long drive in the golh course during the darkness in the night. We may embed the LED light in the golfrisbee to have the long drive Night Golh/Black Golh and the long drive Snow Golh/White Golh in the field.
To differentiate from the conventional golf sports having no long driving activities, we mention the new golf having the long drive capability with golfrisbee to be the park golh, snow golh and night golh. However, to make the golfers and the golf courses to accept the golh sport, we need to provide the complete golh system package for the golh strategic market.
However, the night golh and the snow golh have the tough times and tough places to play. Therefore, we make the innovation in the golh system pack to meet the challenges of all the tough environments. We make the innovation in golh system technologies based on our invention of golfrisbee. The system pack includes the golh cart, swing trainer, etc. We integrate technologies and make the innovation in system integration to meet the technical challenges in park golh, night golh, ski golh and snow golh to promote the golh sports. Without the innovation of the sporting system integration, the golh sport will not be functional properly. Eventually, as the golhers population increases, the golh will be the dominant sport in the golf course.